Minecraftia Days
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: The story of two people in the world of Minecraftia, and their struggles. The first chapter is just the creation of Minecraftia and the fall of Herobrine. The story will get better, I promise. Happy reading!


In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, a single entity was formed. His name?

Notch.

Now, Notch enjoyed floating in an endless sea of blank, white data for a time, but he soon grew bored. He wanted something, to do, to have, to use. So, being surrounded by blank data, he started to create. First, he created a single block. He made it unbreakable,and, because it would be used to hold his new world, he named it 'bedrock'.

The next block he created was simple, semi-hard, but certainly not impossible to break. It would take up most of the underground. He called it cobblestone.

Next, Notch created a soft, easy to break block called dirt. This block could sustain plant life, once he got around to actually making living things. He also made a block similar to dirt, but held deeper underground, which he called gravel.

He soon realized that if he wished to sustain life on the world he was creating, it would need a substance to life with. He created water, a moving, flowing block, that could hold certain kinds of creatures. He soon made sand, a soft block, to go near and in water, because of its smooth, yet none-absorbent nature.

Then, Notch decided to make some strange things. First, he made flint, which he hid randomly among his gravel blocks. Then, he made an item called gunpowder, which was very explosive. With it, he created a form of contained explosive called TNT, which would vaporize a few blocks each way, made with sand and gunpowder. He also made glass, which was made by superheating sand in a furnace, which could supply light and heat.

Notch then realized that the soon-to-be inhabitants of his world would need another source of food aside from plants. To abide by this, he created three creatures. The pig, which could give pork as well as transportation. The cow, which could supply milk, leather, and beef. And finally, the chicken, which could give eggs, feathers, and it's meat. He used his furnace to cook the meats, for eating them raw could poison and kill his people.

Even later, Notch realized that there would need to be creatures to challenge the people he would put on this world. It couldn't be all fun and games, no. So, he created a zombie, a humanoid creature that came out at night. He also made skeletons, which where similar to zombies, but they wielded a bow and arrow, with which they could snipe the people. Then, Notch felt creative, so he tried to cross a pig with his TNT. But, the two did not match, and repelled each other. In a flash of light, the TNT and the pig where gone, and in their place was a odd green creature. Notch felt compelled to keep this mistake, naming it a Creeper.

Soon, he had a whole world created, filled with strange, differentiating ores that could make tools, dark caves for the bad creatures, forests filled with trees and plants, ravines for water and fish, animals to be bred and eaten, and it was everything Notch had hoped for. Now, all it needed was people to dominate it.

Notch set to work, making an entity in his likeness. It became a male, with short brown hair, a blue shirt, tanned skin, and tattered jeans. Notch smiled, and breathed life into the man. After a second, his eyes shot open, but Notch was met with blank, white coding instead of real eyes. He gasped and the man smiled evilly. Notch, even if he didn't like the person, gave him a name, Herobrine. He would be his first companion, his brother.

"So, that's the world you made, brother Notch?" Herobrine asked, looking down upon the cubical land.

Said man nodded, replaying,"Yes, Herobrine. You were supposed to be the first living there."

"Well, I'm not. I don't like it, it's too...nice. It needs violence!" Herobrine exclaimed, his blank coded eyes gleaming evilly.

"Brother, do not do anything rash. You will regret it." Notch warned.

Herobrine gave an innocent smile, batting his eyes, saying mockingly,"Oh, of COURSE not, Big Brother Notch! Hehehe..,"

And with that Notch shrank himself and flew down into the world. Herobrine shut his eyes and sighed, knowing that no good would come of this.

Meanwhile, Herobrine was on the ground, smiling. He summoned some diamonds and a few sticks. He lay them in front of him, arranging them in such a way, that they glowed and formed a new entity.

"A sword. Used for killing. Ahahah! Won't Notch be happy? AHAHA!" Herobrine laughed insanely, looking himself in the eye on the sword, the light blue reflecting him like a mirror.

Herobrine then gathered the code for the sword he just created, and added it to the core, were Notch could NEVER take it away!

Notch felt this happen, and became angry. He, too, shrank and fell to the world. Landing gracefully, he soon found his brother.

"Herobrine, what have you created?"

"It's called a sword, my dear brother. Want to know what it's for?" The words dripped off Herobrine's tongue like venom.

Notch took a weary step closer. Herobrine grinned, eyes half closing. He then got a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and raised the item in his hand.

"KILLING!"

Herobrine ran forward, and stabbed the sword through Notch's chest. Notch's eyes went wide, looking down at the item now in his chest. He fell to his knees, looking at Herobrine with hurt, confused eyes.

"Hero...brine...why?"

"So I can be the one calling the shots! You think you run this place, but you don't. I DO NOW! Goodbye, brother Notch. AHAHAHAHA!

And with that, Herobrine turned and strides off, not bothering to look back. Notch lay there, a lone tear falling from his eye, before he pulled the sword out. The hole in his chest soon regenerated, his health back to full. Notch stood, staring and the item in his grasp. His brother, had tried to kill him. Notch finally decided that Herobrine really was just a stray piece of insane coding, not his brother.

"I have to banish him. But where..?" Notch began to think, before getting an idea.

"I will make Hell. It shall be called the Nether, and it will be a place of no return."

And so, Notch flew off of his world, back into his sea of coding above, as he returned to his normal size. He began working on new blocks, new creatures, and new items. He ended with Netherrack, Glowstone, Soulsand, and Lava. He began to form these, and soon created a whole new dimension. He placed it underneath his world, and created a portal to it.

A rectangle of obsidian set on fire. It gave an eery purple glow.

"Herobrine! I have a gift for you!" Notch called, knowing that his voice alone would be enough to call his 'brother'.

Herobrine came into view, a smug grin on his face."So you lived. Alrighty, then, what's this gift you were talking about?"

Notch stepped to the side, showing the glowing portal. Herobrine eyed it, raising an eyebrow. He stepped closer to it, looking it up and down.

"And what is this?" The younger entity asked.

Notch took a deep breath and a step forward, before saying,"Your new home..."

And with that, he leapt forward and pushed Herobrine into the purple haze. Herobrine gave a look of shock, seeing how he was fading.

"NOOO!" Herobrine cried as he was transported to Hell.

Notch saw he was fully through, and knocked out one of the obsidian blocks. The purple disappeared, and Notch took a shaky breath before walking away.

Meanwhile, Herobrine found himself in a place filled with fire and foul creatures. He looked back and saw the portal was broken. He fell to his knees, fists in the strange gravel-like ground. Herobrine found he was powerless, and trapped.

"But..that doesn't mean I'll be here forever. I could...enjoy this place. Hehehe, hehehe, AHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
